A Creature of Twilight
by monkey kix ass
Summary: Sunako’s older sister is coming to live with them. But what is it with this categorization of creatures of light, dark, and now twilight? What type of creatures are the sisters? How will this affect Sunako’s relationship with the boys?
1. Chapter 1, The Letter

**A Creature of Twilight**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Wallflower.

_Note_: My first Wallflower story. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me a review so I know what you think.

_Summary_: Sunako's older sister is coming to live with them. But what is it with this categorization of creatures of light, dark, and now twilight? What type of creatures are the sisters? How will this affect Sunako's relationship with the boys?

_First Published_: 08/20/06

_Most Recent Revision_: -

_Number of Times Revised_: 0

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

_

* * *

Nakahara Mansion (I don't know if that's what it's called, but that's what I'm naming the house) _

"Clean, clean, clean, clean," Sunako kept on muttering, as she rushed around the house, trying to make everything spotless.

It was currently four pm on Friday, and the boys had just got home from school, where they found Sunako in this panicky state. They had seriously never seen Sunako act this way before. Sure she did all of the house chores, but they were dumbfounded to see her rushing to do all of right at this instance. To tell the truth, they have never seen everything sparkle like it was at that very instant. No of them could even see a speck of dust or dirt anywhere.

"What's wrong with Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked, getting scared by the ferocity that Sunako was exuding while trying to get the wooden door to sparkle like glass.

"She probably lost her marbles," Kyohei said, not really caring.

"Now, now Kyohei, that's not nice," Takenaga scolded him.

"Whatever," Kyohei responded, and proceeded to take a step into the house, forgetting to take off his, gasp, dirty shoes!

As soon as Sunako sensed dirt enter the house, (she was using her awesome unknown powers of course, hehehehe. I think I ate too much sugar just then, lol) she spun around. Behind her, she caught sight of the culprit who dared to drag filth onto her formerly perfect clean floor. Seeing the mess, (ok, so that is really exaggerating it, but hey, she's desperate to get the house spotless; she's just simply not in a sane state of mind right now) she jumped and attacked the perpetrator. Unleashing her great fury, she pounded the criminal to the ground, expressing her great displeasure at how he defied her will and ruined all of her hard work.

"Should we do something to stop her?" asked Yuki hesitantly.

"I'm not gonna stop that," Ranmaru answered quickly, "let Kyohei get out of the mess himself."

"What kind of friend are you to just let him get beat like that?" Takenaga said seriously.

"Well, I'm not," Ranmaru shot back, "you'll have to be insane to go in there to try and stop Sunako-chan. There's no reasoning with her when she is like this. And I for one do not what to die today. Besides, Kyohei is a big boy. He can get out of his own mess by himself."

Takenaga sighed at Ranmaru's logic. After a few minutes, Sunako finished beating up Kyohei. Turning towards the other boys who were still standing by the doorway, she glared at them before throwing Kyohei's shoes towards them.

"Not even one tiny piece of dirt in the house," Sunako said menacingly, then throwing Kyohei at their direction also. After scrubbing the spot where Kyohei stepped, Sunako dashed to another part of the house that she had not cleaned yet.

The boys were still stunned, not having moved an inch. They looked down at Kyohei, who was lying at their feet, and winced, seeing all of his injuries. They took off their shoes and made sure that their socks were decently clean so that they didn't leave any smudges on the floor and proceeded to carry Kyohei to the couch to lay him down. Ranmaru went to get bandages and Yuki went to get a towel, a bowl of water, and some ice.

"I wonder what caused Sunako-chan to be in this state," Yuki pondered out loud as they tried to treat Kyohei.

Takenaga spotted the usual pile of letters on the coffee table, but he noticed that one letter was open and discarded on top of the others. He picked it up and read the message written on it.

"Well, I guess this is why she is acting so crazy," Takenaga replied, before handing the letter over to the other two conscious boys to read.

Yuki grabbed the letter, and Ranmaru read over his shoulder.

_September 26, 2006_

_Dear Imotou-chan, _(this means little sister for those of you who don't know)

_I'm coming back to Japan in ten days. I talked with auntie earlier on, and she said that I could stay at her house with you and the other guests at the house. Since I'll be the only adult in the house, she said that I'd have to take over the responsibility of being the guardian for you and the other four boys who you are living with. Well, until she gets back of course, but you and I both know that that won't be for some time to come. _

_Oh, I have to tell you, auntie was dating this groceries bag boy a while back when she came to visit me. She had mistaken him for this successful businessman that I was working for, and you should have seen the look on her face when she found out the truth. It was hilarious! Hahahaha, I had never laughed so much in such a long time._

_Anyways, how is the turning you into a lady for free rent plan going on? I bet those boys have already given up trying to change you and are now just taking it one encounter with auntie at a time. If they haven't yet, it'll be fun seeing them try to turn into a lady. Hehehehe, sorry imotou-chan, but it is funny, well at least to me it is._

_All right, we'll catch up more when I get back over there. I guess I'll see you when I come home then._

_Big kisses from your sissy,_

_Anri_

"What! She knows about the rent!" Kyohei yelled, scaring the heck out of the other boys. He had woken up while the other boys were looking at the letter and peaked over Yuki's other shoulder to read it. "How are we supposed to get free rent now?"

"Kyohei, this is not time to think about free rent!" Ranmaru scolded him.

"You guys are getting off the point," Takenaga cut in. "Now do you understand why Sunako is cleaning like this?"

"Well, not really," Yuki answered honestly. "I mean I would understand that she is cleaning to impress her older sister when she gets home, but she won't be here for another ten days."

Takenaga sighed. "Look at the date again."

"What's so special about the date?" Kyohei asked, confused. "It just states that it was written on September 26."

Ranmaru suddenly understood. "That's why she is in such a frenzy to clean the house. Sunako just received the letter today." Yuki and Kyohei looked at him weirdly, not understanding the significance.

"Today is October 6, exactly ten days after the letter was dated, so that means Sunako's sister is arriving today," Takenaga answered.

There was total silence in the room for a few seconds before all hell broke out. "WHAT!"

"Takenaga, are you sure, maybe you counted the days wrong," Kyohei said frantically.

"No, I'm not wrong. It has been ten days since that letter was written."

"Does that mean we have another Sunako on our hands?" Yuki moaned grievingly, already crying at the thought of all the scary things the two sisters would be up to.

"We'll never get free rent now!" Kyohei exclaimed, totally devastated.

"What does her sister look like," Ranmaru wondered. "Should I dress to impress, or should I hid away in my room. I mean, Sunako-chan's mom was hot, but she and her father aren't really great lookers. What if her sister is exactly like how Sunako-chan use to be before we did that first make-over on her (If you remember, in the first manga Sunako looked pretty bad. The boys had to get rid of excess facial hair, fix her eyebrows, clear her skin of acne, and other stuff that I don't remember right now) or like their father? What if she falls for me? That's horrible! Dam it! Why do I have to attract older women so easily?"

"Quiet!" Takenaga shouted. The other boys stopped their rambling and looked at him. "Look, we have to give Sunako-chan's sister a good impression, since according to the letter she's going to be our guardian while the landlady is not in the house. Given that power, she could make life really easy for us, or she could make it a living hell."

As the full implication of what Takenaga said penetrated their minds, the other three started to panic.

"What are we going to do now Takenaga-kun?" Yuki asked desperately.

"Ok, calm down, we must NOT loose our cool. First we should probably clean our room and make it spotless like what Sunako is doing to the other rooms of the house. We don't know if she'll come to inspect our rooms or not, and I for one don't want my room to be dirty if she does. Going off of what Sunako-chan is doing, her sister probably doesn't like a dirty house. Our room must be spotless."

Kyohei and Ranmaru both groaned at the thought of having to clean up their rooms, but otherwise they all agreed and listened closely to what Takenaga had to say next.

"We should also make ourselves presentable to meet Sunako-chan's sister. We could all probably use a bath. I don't think we'll have to wear anything formal, but just nice casual clothes. Ranmaru, especially you; don't wear anything over the top."

Ranmaru grumbled, annoyed that Takenaga was picking on him, but he nodded his consent.

"After we're done, we should probably ask Sunako-chan if we could help her in anyway. This is a big house after all, and we don't know how much time we have left until her sister arrives. I would guess that the sister, (is her name Anri?), will arrive sometime before dinner, so we don't have that much time left. We can finish whatever cleaning Sunako-chan has not finished while she goes and makes a suitable dinner for the arrival of her sister. Alright, anyone have any questions?" When none of the others said anything, Takenaga nodded, and they all set off.

They rushed upstairs to clean their rooms and make it spotless. They had to take turns using the shower of course, but none stayed in the bathroom for long. They were all too aware of the uncertain amount of time they had left and the sheer amount of work that had yet to be done.

Once they were all done, they hurried to find Sunako. Once they told her they would take care of the rest of the cleaning, Sunako threw all of the cleaning equipment at them, told them all the places left to clean, and dashed off towards the bathroom.

Sunako didn't really worry much about them making a mess while they were cleaning the house, for by the time that they had come to take over the job, she had already cleaned all of the important places; namely the hallway, living room, dinning room, kitchen, her sister's room, the bathrooms (not the guys' bathroom of course; I'm assuming that there are multiple bathrooms in the house of course since THEY LIVE IN A MANSION; so yeah), and some other places.

Once freed of her work, Sunako dashed to take her own shower and dress up nicely (well not in our standards, but what Sunako thinks is nice, which is basically some nice black sweats, and a white t-shirt). She then went to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

At first Sunako didn't know what to cook, but considering that her sister had been out of the country for quite sometime, Sunako decided to make some native dishes. With that resolve in her head, she set out all of the materials that she would need.

While everyone was busy working, it had begun to rain outside. They were all oblivious of course, all so caught up in the job at hand. The sounds of scrubbing, spraying, cutting, the occasional sound of something breaking, along with other sounds rang throughout the whole house. It was miraculous to say the least that while cleaning the house, the boys did not get dirty in the least.

About an hour and a half later at seven pm, Sunako was finished cooking dinner. The boys had also finished cleaning the rest of the house and came to help her set the table and bring out the dishes. They then all waited for Sunako's sister to show up.

They waited, and waited for about thirty minutes before there was a knock on the door. The guys all jumped up and rushed towards the door, but none dared to open it. Sunako had followed them at a more leisurely pace and preceded the open the door.

Outside, the rain was still pouring, but now it fell down by the bucket-full. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. At the doorway stood the silhouette of…

_

* * *

A/N_: Sorry, I know I'm being dreadful at leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger, but I can't resist the temptation. I'll answer the basic question, yes that is Sunako's sister, but if you want to know what Anri is like, you'll just have to wait until my next chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys leave me a review to tell me what you think of my story so far. 

_Next Chapter_: I seriously don't know when I'll post up my next chapter, but the more reviews that I get, the more inclined I'll be to update sooner. So yeah, I'll see you all in my next chapter then.

_Preview_: And I would like to introduce (drum role) Anri Nakahara! (And the crowd goes wild!)


	2. Chapter 2, Anri Nakahara

**A Creature of Twilight**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Wallflower.

_Note_: My first Wallflower story. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me a review so I know what you think.

_Summary_: See Chapter 1

_Story So Far_: Sunako and the guys are preparing for Sunako's sister's arrival…

_First Published_: 10/15/06

_Most Recent Revision_: -

_Number of Times Revised_: 0

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

**Chapter 2: Anri Nakahara**

* * *

_Outside, the rain was still pouring, but now it fell down by the bucket-full. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. At the doorway stood the silhouette of…_

* * *

_Nakahara Mansion_

"Nee-chan!" Sunako cried out, as she rushed to embrace her older sister.

"Imotou-chan," the figure replied back and accepted the warm hug. The person was in chibi form, and looked a great deal like Sunako does in her chibi form. They were the practically the same height, though Anri was a bit taller, same long raven black hair, except that instead of straight bangs, Anri had side swept bangs that went from the left side to the right, and they both had a weird aurora around them, though Sunako's was darker than her sister's. To be honest, the sister didn't really look that bad, she was actually cute in a weird, small chibi thing kind of way. The boys couldn't really tell how old she was, but they were guessing that she was in her twenties.

"Come inside! You'll freeze if you stay outside. Here, give me your coat. Lets go eat now. I made all of your favorite dishes," Sunako rambled excitedly.

The boys looked at her weirdly. She had never acted this way before. If they didn't know better, they would have sworn that she was acting…giddy. The boys looked at each other before shaking their heads. Sunako couldn't be giddy, that just wouldn't be her.

"That sounds great Sunako-chan," Anri said. She then turned her attention towards the boys. "You four, take my luggage to my room. Make sure you don't drop it and break anything inside"

"What?" Kyohei exclaimed in outrage. "Why do we have to do that?"

"Kyohei," Takenaga said disapprovingly, "this is not how you welcome our guest."

"That's right Kyo-kun" Yuki agreed.

"Besides," Anri spoke up, "auntie left the running of this house to me, so that means the price of your rent is under the power of my whim. Now unless you want your rent to be tripled, I suggest that you do as I say."

The boys all stared at the person in front of them in horror. Triple their rent? That's cruel and unusual punishment!

Sunako snickered. 'That suits them just right. But sissy is being too nice to them. She should quadruple their rent!' Sunako thought sadistically.

"Don't worry nee-chan, I'll get to it right away," Yuki said, rushing to do Anri's bidding.

"What ever your wish is our command," Ranmaru included as he, Takenaga and Kyohei also rushed towards Anri's baggages.

When all four tried to pick up the valise, they all toppled over at the sheer weight of the bags.

"What on earth are in these things?" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"They weigh at least a ton!" Yuki added.

"How can girls pack so much?" Takenaga joined in.

"What much crap do girls need to carry around with them?" Kyohei shouted.

The boys felt a shiver running down their spine. When they turned, they all saw Anri and Sunako glaring at them. If looks could kill, they would all be dead at that moment.

"You three are off the hook," Anri said in a low voice. She pointed her finger at Kyohei. "I want him to carry all of my luggage."

The three other boys let out a sigh of relief while Kyohei ranted. "What! Why me? Why do they get to be off the hook? How am I supposed to carry all of these things into the house?"

"One, because you have given me nothing but extremely bad first impressions," Anri replied smoothly. "Two, your giving me a big headache." To emphasize her point, Anri began to rub her temples. "And three, Sunako-chan said that you have been extremely mean to her recently."

Kyohei tried to think of a comeback for her statements, but eventually just bowed his head in defeat. 'Great, now there is going to be another one that breathes down my back.' It wasn't helping any that his so-called friends were laughing at his expense.

"Don't worry Kyo," Takenaga said after a few seconds, "we'll sniker help you laugh carry those inside."

Yuki and Ranmaru could not stop themselves from laughing, but they were able to manage slight nods.

"Suit yourselves," Anri said uncaringly.

"Come on nee-chan. Lets go inside already," Sunako said impatiently.

"Alright imotou-chan," Anri agreed, and was led inside. Unfortunately, a few steps into the living room, Anri collapsed, the only thing that prevented her from hitting the cold hard ground was Sunako's arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan!" Sunako cried out in panic, never having seen her older sister collapse before. This really scared Sunako. Since forever as she could remember, her sissy had always been very strong, always being there for her when she most needed it. Even while sick, her sister could put up a great fight. Anri once even beat up a bully while she had a fever. Seeing her sissy in this weak and helpless state really shook Sunako to the core.

Hearing Sunako's cries, the boys rushed inside to see what all of the commotion was about. In the living room, they saw Sunako on her knees, bending over her sister, who appeared to be out cold on the floor.

"Nee-chan, this isn't funny. Please wake up!" Sunako cried out desperately. She was shaking her sissy's shoulder violently, trying to get a response form the young woman who was lying extremely still on the floor. Sunako was really freaking out. Her sister was not responding to her, and she felt as cold as an ice cube.

The boys could only stare at the pair. Neither sisters were in their chibi forms any longer. They were in their natural form, and to put it simply, they were both breathtaking. Both girls had long slim legs. From their positions, it was hard to tell how tall they were, but it could be assumed that they were of decent average height. They were curvy in the right places, and their pale complexion contrasted greatly with their dark hair. The boys had never seen Sunako look so beautiful, graceful or ladylike, if one was able to ignore the sheer terror and worry that was apparent upon her face.

Yuki and Takenaga both were not able to believe that Sunako could look like such an angel when she was worried about someone very important to her.

Ranmaru, being Ranmaru, could not believe how beautiful Anri was, and was contemplating ways of seducing her. (Quite typical of him really to think so much about himself. Lol.)

Kyohei was the most affected by Sunako's change of appearance, especially when he saw tears running down her porcelain cheek.

"Nee-chan!"

At the sound of Sunako's frantic shout, the boys were shaken out of their semi-trance and rushed to their side. Kyohei pulled Sunako away from her sister and held her in his arms. She clung to him and sobbed on his shoulder. Kyo felt a tightening in his chest as she continued to cry, and he felt kind of helpless since he didn't know how to comfort her. He just squeezed her tighter and started to whisper some nonsense in her ear, hoping to make her stop crying.

Yuki also kneeled beside Sunako, and tried to help sooth her, but he wasn't having any success either.

Ranmaru knelt next down by Anri, and had placed her head on his lap, waiting patiently while Takenaga examined her, who knelt on her other side.

Takenaga looked at Anri carefully. Though he was not expert, from all of the medical books that he had read, he would guess that Anri had just collapsed from exhaustion. The woman probably was not sleeping well and not taking care of herself, therefore catching a cold. Though her hands were freezing, the warmth forming on her forehead would suggest that she is starting to build up a slight fever. A little bit of bed rest and some over the counter medication should do the job just fine.

Takenaga sighed and turned towards Sunako. "You're sister is find Sunako-chan. From what I can tell, she just fainted because she did not get enough sleep. She also caught a cold and has a small fever, but other than that she's just fine, nothing life threatening."

"But…but her ha…hand was free…freezing cold," Sunako managed to get out.

"Sunako-chan, it's probably just because she was outside for a while. It was freezing out there, so it wouldn't be a surprise that her hand is cold," Yuki said comfortably.

"Now why don't we just get your sister into bed and let her sleep," Ranmaru said, as he began to pick up Anri into his arms.

In a flash, Sunako had shoved him away. She held her sister protectively in her hands and hissed at Ranmaru, with billowing hair, white shining pupils, long sharp fangs, long fingernails and all.

"Get away from my nee-chan. I'm not letting you touch her, you pervert. I won't let you pollute her with your sparkliness, you creatures of light. She must recuperate in the dark," Sunako said, before she herself lifted up her sister and rushed to her bedroom. The boys could hear her slam her door shut, and the click that followed probably signified that she had locked the door.

Takenaga, Kyohei and Yuki sent glares at Ranmaru, who sweat dropped and tried to scoot away from his friends.

"Hey guys, so what do we do now?" Ranmaru said casually, trying to break the tension in the room.

"You," Kyohei said.

"How could you Ranmaru?" Yuki accused.

"You should have known better than to think those dirty thoughts of yours," Takenaga chastised him. "You know that she is aware every time you think about something dirty like that. Are you insane to think about that towards her sister?"

Ranmaru could only smile cheesily. "But come on guys. You have to admit that her sister is quite a looker. How could you be so mean as to not allow me to get better acquainted with dear Anri-chan, especially since we are going to have such a close relationship with her so soon?"

"For one, she's Sunako's sister," Kyohei said, "and you yourself saw their resemblance. If she doesn't kill you herself with her superhuman strength, which I'm sure she has also, Sunako will gladly kill you with her own two hands."

Ranmaru froze at that though and began to whimper at the thought. Yuki was enjoying Ranmaru's fear though, and continued to describe in his own innocent way how many ways Sunako could torture Ranmaru, making Ranmaru sweat even more.

Takenaga could only shake his heads at Yuki's antics. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyohei getting up. "Where are you going Kyo-kun?"

Kyohei looked at Takenaga as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "To the kitchen of course. I'm starving."

With that Kyohei left the other boys in the living room and made his way to the food that was left in the kitchen. Takenaga stared after Kyohei for a while before banging his head on the ground. 'Why on earth am I surrounded by idiots!'

* * *

­­­­­­­­­_Sunako's room; next morning_

Anri slowly woke up and opened her eyes. The first thing that she noticed was that the room she was in was dark, but she could see some sunlight fighting to make it's way into the room through the little cracks in the curtains. She assumed she was Sunako's room and began to yawn and stretch. It was only then that she registered a slight weight on her shoulder.

When she looked down, she saw her dozing sister, who was clinging onto her. Anri also noticed that their feet were intertwined. When she tried to pry herself away from her sister, Sunako only held on tighter and let out a slight whimper. Anri stopped her action and relaxed back onto the bed, holding her sister more firmly in comfort.

The position that they were in brought back a sense of déjà vu back to Anri. In the past, whenever Sunako had any problems and could not sleep, her little sister would always sneak into her room and crawl into her bed. Sunako would never go to sleep unless Anri acknowledged her presence and hugged her in reassurance.

Thinking about it brought a sad smile onto Anri's face. It had been a long time since the two sisters have seen each other. The last time that they had been like this was when Anri was still at home and Sunako was still in middle school. Anri remembered how sad her little sister had been because of that incident with that boy.

Anri sighed. How many times since then has her sister needed her to be comforted? Is it because of her absence that Sunako had turned towards the darkness for comfort? Anri knew very well how Sunako had progressed through the years, but she had at first believed that the darkness was just a phase, as it had been for her. Anri had thought that by now Sunako would have gotten over this, but Sunako hasn't yet.

Anri hugged her little sister tighter. "Don't worry imotou-chan," Anri whispered, "sissy is here now."

Anri felt Sunako cuddle closer to her, but she failed to see the single tear that rolled down Sunako's cheek.

_

* * *

A/N_: Hi everyone. Thank you to all of you who bothered to review. I loved them! I wish more people bothered to leave me a comment to tell me what they thought of my story however. Anyways, sorry for taking so long for posting up this chapter, but I had a lot to do, namely school and clubs and stuff. 

Anyways, sorry if Sunako and Kyohei might have seemed too out of character for some of you, but it just came out that way. I want Sunako and her sister to have a very close relationship, but while I was writing my story with that in mind, I kind of made Sunako a little too soft. When I realized that, I tried to fix a bit, but then it didn't suit with what I had in mind. As for Kyohei, I'm a big fan of S+K, so I thought I would start to develop some feelings there.

I know there isn't much in this chapter about Anri herself, but this is just an introduction, so I'll develop her character more as the story goes along.

Anyways, thanks everyone. See you guys next chapter.

_Next Chapter_: Don't know when I'll post up the next chapter, but reviews are a great motivation for me to update sooner. I know there are a lot of you who have read my story but have not bothered to comment on it. Anyways, how about I set my deadline for November 17th? Again, if you want it sooner, reviews really help to motivate me to update sooner. See you then.

_Preview_: Anri has settled into the mansion and is now starting to set some house rules…


	3. Chapter 3, Laying Down the Rules

**A Creature of Twilight**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Wallflower.

_Note_: My first Wallflower story. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me a review so I know what you think.

_Summary_: See Chapter 1

_Story So Far_: Anri, Sunako's older sister has arrived…

_First Published_: 11/17/06

_Most Recent Revision_: -

_Number of Times Revised_: 0

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

**Chapter 3: Laying Down the Rules

* * *

**

_Anri hugged her little sister tighter. "Don't worry imotou-chan," Anri whispered, "sissy is here now."_

_Anri felt Sunako cuddle closer to her, but she failed to see the single tear that rolled down Sunako's cheek._

* * *

_Nakahara Mansion_

When Kyohei walked down into the living room, he immediately noticed the enticing smell of food. His nose led him into the dining room, where he saw the rest of the boys were sitting at the table. What was especially odd was that he noticed a pouting Sunako sitting there also.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kyohei asked confused. "Why isn't Sunako in the kitchen cooking?"

Upon hearing his voice, the other occupants of the room turned their heads to look at him. The boys waved at him and bade him a good morning. Sunako on the other hand just glared at him, and then returned to her brooding mood.

"What's gotten into her?" Kyohei asked, as he sat down next to Takenaga.

"Anri is cooking breakfast right now," Takenaga replied.

"And she wouldn't let Sunako-chan in the kitchen to help her cook," Yuki added.

"Why's that?" Kyohei questioned.

"How are we supposed to know?" Ranmaru said.

Before anyone else could add in a comment, Anri came out of the kitchen, carrying two trays with an arrangement of food upon them. There was some scrambled egg, sunny side ups, omelets, sausages, bacon, bread, toasts, bagels, some butter, sour cream, jam, pâté, grape fruits, cantaloupes, apples, grapes, orange juice and milk, to list a few of the variety on the trays. She placed the two trays down upon the table and arranged all of the food on the table, along with the dishes, spoon, forks, knifes, and other eating utilities.

"I didn't quite know what you all would like to eat, so I made a little bit of everything. Don't worry about seconds, I made a lot, so eat up," Anri said joyously.

"For you, my sweet, I will eat everything that you have cooked," Ranmaru said solemnly.

"Whatever you say Romeo, but don't go making promises you won't be able to keep," Anri replied.

"I am wounded by your lack of faith in me," Ranmaru answered back, making good use of his acting skills.

"Yell Mr., your tricks might work on other females of our species, but those pathetic excuses for pick up likes will not work on me," Anri shot back.

As Ranmaru went into a state of depression over the lack of response his charm had over the older lady, Sunako snapped out of her phase and piled her plate up with food, beginning to eat vigorously.

"Whoa there, Sunako-chan, calm down or you'll choke," Takenaga said, trying to reason with her.

"That's right Sunako-chan, the food isn't going to disappear, just slow down," Yuki pleaded also.

Anri ignored the events around her and proceeded to fill her plate as well. Similarly, Kyohei had ignored the antics of his friends, and took a first bite of the food that he had placed upon his dish.

A few seconds later after the flavors had registered in his brain, Kyohei proceeded to eat at the same pace as Sunako, shoving everything into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it quickly, and proceeded to quickly refill his plate.

Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru stared at both Sunako and Kyohei in total shock. They could not believe their unbelievable pace of consumption. They were unconsciously waiting for one of those two to choke on their food, considering how fast those two were shoving food down their throats.

"What's happened to them?" Yuki asked nervously, getting a little freaked out by the way that that Sunako and Kyohei were acting.

"I don't know, but they cannot be human. How can they eat that fast?" Ranmaru spoke in total bewilderment, still trying to comprehend what his eyes were showing him.

Takenaga inspected the food that he had managed to place upon his plate earlier and proceeded to take a bite himself. He chewed carefully, and his mouth was instantly flooded with some of the best flavors that he has ever tasted.

"This is absolutely delicious! It's even better than Sunako's cooking!" Takenaga exclaimed.

"Why thank you Takenaga-kun, that is a very kind compliment. I personally don't know if my cooking is necessarily better than Sunako's though. She cooks a mean fried shrimp. I have yet to cook one that taste as good as hers, which makes me somewhat jealous since I helped teach her how to cook," Anri responded pleasantly.

Yuki and Ranmaru then also took tentative bites of the food on their own plates. As soon as the spoon left their mouths, the two could have sworn that they had entered cloud nine. Soon afterwards, everyone in the room besides Anri was eating at insane speeds. There was nothing but silence that was only broken by the sounds of utensils moving, chewing, crunching, and the occasional cough.

Ten minutes into breakfast, the doorbell rung. Seeing as no one else was willing to get up to go answer the doorbell, Anri got up from her seat and went to go see who was at the door.

When Anri opened the door, she saw a stunning blond standing outside. The girl had long hair with side swept bangs, thin eyebrows, long blond eyelashes and beautiful violet eyes. She had a thin, delicate nose, and nice round full lips. She was currently wearing a rose long-sleeved blouse, a white knee-length skirt, white socks that same mid-thigh, and pink pumps. She also carried a small matching stripped purse in her hands, holding onto it by the lacy handle.

As soon as the door fully opened, the stranger pounced on Anri, proceeding to give her a tight hug.

"Sunako-chan! You look gorgeous! You should definitely dress up in bright colors more often. The purple of your shirt really brings out your amethyst eyes," the girl chatted on excitedly. Anri was totally stunned, and could not utter a word as the girl continued to speak.

"You know what Sunako-chan, something about you is really different. Sure you aren't in your chibi-form, but still, something's off." The girl placed her right index finder under her chin in a thinking pose for a few seconds before she snapped her fingers. "I know! You cut your hair! Sure it doesn't look that different, but you changed the way that your bangs look. You also seem to be a bit taller than I remember, but maybe that's only because you haven't been in your normal form for a while."

The girl would probably have continued to ramble on contently, but Anri decided that it was time to interrupt her.

"Excuse me, but I'm not Sunako. I'm her older sister, Anri Nakahara. From your comments, I would guess it is safe to assume that you are Sunako-chan's friend, but if you don't mind me asking, may I ask you what your name is miss?" Anri said in a pleasant tone of voice.

The girl was shocked for a few seconds, but soon recovered from her stutter, and proceeded to stick out her hand for a handshake and introduce herself.

"I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding. My name is Noi Kasahara. I go to the same school as Sunako-chan, though I'm in a different class. It's nice to meet your acquaintance Nakahara-san."

Anri shook Noi's hand and warmly replied to her introduction.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Kasahara-san. Don't worry about the misunderstanding, it happens quite often. Please call me Anri, Nakahara makes me sound too old," Anri responded jokingly.

"I will Anri-san, if you will call me Noi," Noi replied happily.

"I would like that very well Noi-chan, now why don't you come in. We are eating breakfast right now. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, that sounds great!"

And so the two ladies entered the dining room, where everyone in there had already cleared all of the food on the table, and were sitting back in satisfaction. The others were all shocked to see Noi show up. They couldn't think of any particular reason as to why she would show up today.

Takenaga was the first to question Noi. "Noi-chan, what are you doing here?"

The others nodded and all turned their attention to Noi.

Upon hearing her love's voice, Noi launched herself at Takenaga and hugged him tightly.

"Takenaga-kun! I missed you so much. You forgot to tell me goodbye yesterday after school," Noi said coyly.

"Is that all you came here for?" Kyohei asked in disbelief.

"No, I also came to see if Sunako-chan was doing anything today, since my parents are away for the weekend and I have nothing planned," Noi pronounced. "I was going to ask her after school yesterday, but when I got out of classes to go look for her, she was nowhere to be found, and then when I went to look for you guys to ask her for me, I couldn't find any of you either. So I decided to drop by this morning to see if any of you were free today."

"Um, well I was just going to spend some quality time today with my older sister since she just came back yesterday," Sunako responded.

"But you are welcome to stay if you would like Noi-chan," Anri finished for Sunako. Anri smiled at her little sister, while Sunako just shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" Noi asked excitedly. She of course wasn't thinking so much about spending time with the sisters, but rather with her precious Takenaga-kun, but if he was busy, she would really like to get to know the sisters better, especially Anri-san. The elder sister seemed to cool and sophisticated.

"Sure thing," Anri replied kindly. "Now imotou-chan, why don't you help me bring out the rest of the food that is left in the kitchen and another set for Noi."

Sunako nodded and proceeded to follow her sister into the kitchen. When they returned a minute later and laid everything out on the table, everyone proceeded to continue eating breakfast, though at a more leisurely pace.

Once everyone was done eating, Anri began to talk.

"All right, now why don't Takenaga and Yuki clear and clean the table while Kyohei and Ranmaru do the dishes."

"What?" Kyohei shouted. "Why do we have to do that? Sunako is the one who usually does all those things!"

Anri shot him a cold glare before replying. "That is precisely why you are going to do your assigned tasks. Sunako-chan has been made to do all of the chores in this house. This is unfair treatment, and starting form today, everyone is going to start pulling some weight around here. You will each be assigned a task to perform, and you will perform it to my satisfaction or you will be punished. You will also learn to do some other basic skills that I know for a fact that you are all missing, such as cooking an edible meal for yourselves. No I do not want to hear any more complaints. Did I make myself clear?"

Though she spoke in a very soft tone of voice, the boys all felt shivers traveling down their spines and shook in fear. They all nodded their heads, too afraid to utter a word. Once Anri gave them a dismissing glance, they all rushed off to do the tasks that they were assigned.

While the boys were doing their chores, the girls moved into the living room, and Anri proceeded to make a chart that would outline all of the chores.

**Chores**

Cooking / Grocery Shopping

Anri (A): 1, 3

Sunako (S): 2, 4, 9

Kyohei (K): 8

Yuki (Y): 7

Takenaga (T): 6

Ranmaru (R): 5

Dishes

A: 2

S: 1

K: 3, 9

Y: 4, 8

T: 5, 7

R: 6

Set / Clean Table

A: 3

S: 2

K: 1

Y: 5, 9

T: 6, 8

R: 4, 7

Laundry

A: _**2**, 4, **6**, **8**_

S: _**1**, 3,_ _**5**, **7**, **9**_

K: 2, 5

Y: 1, 6

T: 9

R: 7, 8

Vacuum

A: 5

S: 4

K: 3, 6

Y: 2

T: 1, 7

R: 8, 9

Sweep Floors

A: 6

S: 5

K: 4, 9

Y: 3, 8

T: 2

R: 1, 7

Dusting / Polishing

A: 1, 7, 9

S: 6, 8

K: 5

Y: 4

T: 3

R: 2

Clean Bathroom

A: 2, 8, 9

S: 1, 7

K: 6

Y: 5

T: 4

R: 3

Take Out The Trash

A: 9

S: 8

K: 1, 7

Y: 2, 6

T: 5

R: 3, 4

As Anri finished making the list, Noi stared at it, slightly confused as to the arrangement. "Why do you and Sunako-chan get signed up to do the laundry so often when the guy's are doing it? And why are some bolded and underlined for Anri-chan?"

"I'll explain as soon as the boys come in," Anri replied.

A few seconds later, the boys started to enter the living room. As they all sat down, they turned their attention towards Anri to see what she had to say.

"All right, now that I have all of your attention, this will be the chores list," Anri said.

Everyone then looked at the piece of paper that Anri placed upon the table. It listed the chores and their names and there were numbers in each corresponding boxes, but they weren't quite sure what else there was to it. Once everyone looked back up at her, Anri continued her explanation.

"Each number corresponds with a week, starting tomorrow. So, if there is a number one next to your name, which means that you are assigned to that particular task for this week. So then, that means that next week you are to do the tasks where there is a two next to your name. And before you can start complaining about not being able to do some of the chores, I will show you how to perform them adequately, and as for cooking, when it is your turn, either I or Sunako-chan will be teaching you how to make simple dishes so that you do not starve yourself should I or Sunako-chan or any other person should not be available to cook your food for you."

In response to Anri's statement, lets just say that no one was really happy.

Sunako was pouting about the fact that she had to spend extra time with those creatures of darkness to teach them how to cook. However, she did appreciate the fact that her sissy was trying to spread out the chores so she would not have to do them all. That should give her more time to enjoy herself in the darkness.

Kyohei was just angry in general that he would have to cook and that he would have to eat some of the boys' cooking. He was not looking forward to eating disgusting food. He wanted his fried shrimp!

Yuki wasn't really upset about doing the chores, but he was a little nervous about having to cook, since everyone knew what a bad cook he was.

Takenaga didn't really care, but he was a little confused about the bolded and underlined numbers next Anri's and Sunako's names for doing the laundry, and he was also wondering why he had fewer chores to do than everyone else.

Ranmaru just couldn't comprehend the fact that he would have to do chores, and therefore have less time to spend with the ladies. What was the world coming to if he couldn't be with his angels because he had to do chores!

Noi didn't really care one way or another, because this didn't involve her, but she was curious about how much this would influence her time spent with her dear Takenaga-kun.

"As for the bolded and underlined numbers," Anri continued after a few seconds pause, "that just means that on those weeks, Sunako-chan and I will be doing our own laundry, for I trust you boys with our laundry as much as I would trust the edibility of your current cooking abilities, which is pretty much close to nil."

None of the other boys really cared cause that just meant less work for them, but Ranmaru, being the pervert that he was, was a little disappointed that he would not be able to see Anri-chan's underwear. (Bad Ranmaru! He should be ashamed of himself, lol.)

"Also, you might have noticed Takenaga, you have less chores than everyone else," Anri continued. Takenaga nodded his head while the others did a double take to look at the chart again. Sure enough, Takenaga did in fact have fewer chores than everybody else. Sunako gave an uncaring shrug, while the other three boys stared at Takenaga accusingly.

"There is of course a reason for that," Anri went on. This caught the other's attention, and they all turned once again to look at the older girl. "Takenaga, I want you to be like a tutor for all the others and help them out with any subject that they are struggling with. Since I will be acting as guardian for all of you, I don't want to be bothered with having to go to school to meet with your teachers about you failing any classes. So Takenaga, you make sure their grades are decent, or your rent will double, do I make myself clear?"

Takenaga was quick to nod his agreement, though inside he was fuming at his circumstances. The others all gave him a look of pity. Noi was absolutely stunned and was already crying for his sake. Sunako was smiling devilishly, thinking this was good payback, though she did feel a little bit of guilt since Takenaga had always mostly been nice to her. Her merriment didn't last for long however.

"Sunako-chan, don't think I have forgotten about you," Anri carried on. Sunako immediately tensed at hearing her sister's tone of voice. "Auntie is still persistent about you becoming a lady, but I got her to agree that she won't make any of her unexpected drop bys as long as you begin to act appropriately around others. So you still have to learn how to act accordingly around creatures of light!"

"But –" Sunako began to protest.

"No buts imotou-chan," Anri cut her off.

Right then everyone heard the front door bang open and a loud shout carried out throughout the house.

"Sammy!"

Sunako's eyes bulged out in sheer terror. 'No! It's him!'

* * *

_A/N_: lol. Sorry for another cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I'm sorry for wasting so much space to make that chores list, but fanfic wouldn't let me use the chart that I had it in origionally on my computer. Anyways, you guys know the drill to get me to update earlier. Remember to leave a lot of reviews and let me know what you think. 

I'd like to also thank everyone who bothered to leave a review, and I would like to ask that those who didn't to try to leave one. It really doesn't take that long to leave a review, just two minutes tops.

Thank you kiki for reviewing twice, unless you are two different people, then I'm sorry.

To Anne Delatorre, um, I mentioned in my last _A/N_ that this would be a Sunako/Kyohei fanfic. So just clarifying it to you or anyone else who didn't catch it. Let me know how you think I'm writing their relationship.

To ShadeSpirit, yes I have read number nine. I actually bought it. I loved it of course, just like all the other books. I can't wait until number ten comes out.

To Kurama'sFoxyMiko, that is an interesting idea that you have. I might just take up that idea, though I have yet to decide whether I'll be incorporating it into this current story or into a separate one-shot story. I have a question though, do the pairing have to be an ongoing relationship, or can it like a reference to an old relationship between the two characters. I have for the most part decided that this story's pairings will be Sunako/Kyohei and Noi/Takenaga, so if I do it, it will be Kagome/Ranmaru. Yeah, just to let you know.

If any of you have any other preference for pairings however, feel free to let me know and I'll take it under consideration. Anyways, Ja ne.

_Next Chapter_: Um, don't know when I'll update again. I kind of decided that I'm going to update one chapter per month, so I guess I'll aim for December 22nd. Or maybe I'll be like some of the other mean authors and won't update unless I get at least 10 reviews from different people. Lol, jk, but if I do get those reviews, I'll have the incentive to update earlier. Anyways, if not, I'll see you all on December 22nd.

_Preview_: Who's at the door? And who's Sammy?


	4. Chapter 4, Anri's Best Friend

**A Creature of Twilight**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Wallflower.

_Note_: My first Wallflower story. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me a review so I know what you think.

_Summary_: See Chapter 1

_Story So Far_: Anri has settled right in and has implemented house rules, but a stranger at the door barges in…

_First Published_: 12/23/06

_Most Recent Revision_: -

_Number of Times Revised_: 0

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

(#) Too long of a comment, so look for that number at the _A/N_ section for more info

**Chapter 4: Anri's Best Friend**

_

* * *

_

Right then everyone heard the front door bang open and a loud shout carried out throughout the house.

"_Sammy!"_

_Sunako's eyes bulged out in sheer terror. 'No! It's him!'_

* * *

_Nakahara Mansion_

"Sammy! Where are you?!"

Sunako spun around, facing her sister. "What is he doing here? How did he get in the house?" Sunako demanded. When Anri just smiled, Sunako pointed an accusing finger at her older sister. "Nee-chan, how could you do this to your own sister?! You gave him a key didn't you!"

Not waiting for Anri to reply, Sunako attempted to make a mad dash towards her bedroom so she can lock herself in there, but before she could even take two steps, a big blur shot across the room and tackled her to the floor.

"Sammy! You're as kawaii as ever! Oh my goodness! You have bangs! Sugoi!" the figure said all at once, all the while squeezing the life out of Sunako.

While the person, identified as a man, continued to bear hug Sunako, the others looked down at the scene before them. The boys and Noi could tell that the man who had tackled was really tall. He had slightly long hair chestnut brown that was styled with what seemed to be the help of a lot of gel. They couldn't see the colors of his eyes from their standing position, but he appeared to have a really refined face, as if one of his ancestors came from European royalty. His face didn't appear overbearing or extremely arrogant, but rather it had this charm to it that drew people to him. The man seemed to have a strong built of an athlete, but nothing as pronounced as the body of a body builder. The muscles the man did have though, seemed to give him enough strength to let him squeeze and hold a thrashing Sunako quite easily.

The boys were getting a little worried about what was happening, but Kyohei was especially getting riled up by what he was witnessing.

'What is that hentai doing to my Sunako! He can't handle her like that! Only I ca–' Kyohei froze when he realized where his thoughts were going. 'No wait, what am I saying? I don't care what happens to her. So what if that guy is holding her? I'm only worried about her cause she's my meal ticket for free rent. Yeah, that's right. She's my meal ticket for free rent. So that means I have to keep her alive long enough so I can turn her into a lady. Then she can do anything she wants. Yeah. Way the go Kyohei, you're the man. That is a brilliant plan. No problem…' Kyohei got lost in his own little world trying to deceive himself to believe his own lies, which was actually kind of working.

Noi on the other hand, wasn't at all worried about Sunako. She was too busy admiring the man's wardrobe. 'Oh my god, he's wearing the next season's Prada brand shoes for men. From what I read online, one hundred prototypes were made and released early, and they were all sold for at least US$1000. And he's wearing a Baroni jacket over that Hugo Boss shirt and those True Religion jeans! AH! Too perfect! If Takenaga-kun dresses like him…' (Um, let's not dwell on her thoughts for much longer or this might go over a T rating. Hehehehe, lol, jk.)(1)

During the mean time, Sunako was turning a little blue from lack of oxygen. The other three boys were looking at her worriedly, and then turned to Anri to see if she was going to do anything to help save her little sister from this psychopath. What they saw made them fall down, anime style. Anri was actually on the ground, holding her stomach and rocking back and forth in laughter. When they composed themselves, Takenaga pushed Yuki towards Anri.

"Yuki, tell Anri to save Sunako-chan," Takenaga told the other boy.

Yuki looked at Takenaga, appalled. "What?! Why my? Why don't you do it?"

"You have to do it Yuki," Ranmaru said, "because she seems to like you the most and so will not do anything horrible to you."

"What? But she gave Takenaga less chores," Yuki accused.

"Yes," Takenaga allowed, "but she gave me more responsibilities. Besides Yuki, you're the cutest one out of the four of us, so she won't be able to help but be nice to you and listen to you."

"But," Yuki tried to protest.

"No buts, just go do it," Ranmaru said, pushing Yuki closer to Anri.

Yuki glared at the other two boys and walked cautiously towards the laughing Anri. He knelt next to her, muscles all tensed up, as if ready to do the long jump, and warily poked Anri on the shoulder. Anri stopped laughing and wiped away the tears in her eyes before giving Yuki her full attention, though several giggles still would occasionally escape from her lips.

"Yes Yuki, what can I do you for?" Anri said kindly, smiling brightly at the nervous boy.

Yuki gulped before responding to her question. "Um, Anri-san, we th-think you sh-should help out Sunako-chan, ca-cause it looks like she's ab-bout to pass out," Yuki managed to stutter out.

"Oh really?" Anri asked, before looking at Sunako. She laughed at the sight of a blue Sunako who was still being hugged and pestered by question by the person clinging to her. "I suppose you are right Yuki-kun."

Anri ruffled Yuki's hair affectionately like he was a little boy and then got up to walk towards the two struggling forms still on the floor. She then nudged the man with the tip of her shoe.

"Max, stop suffocating Sammy before she faints from lack of oxygen. I don't think she's been able to take a single breath since you've hugged her," Anri told the man in an amused tone.

"Huh?" the newly identified Max said, before finally taking a good look at Sunako and realizing that he was in fact suffocating her. Max immediately loosened his arms as he drew himself and Sunako to an upright sitting position. From the way that they were situated, the others could now see the colors of Max's eyes, and they saw that it was a shocking gray color that looked almost silver-ish. "I'm so sorry Sammy, didn't know I was squeezing so hard. But what's happened to you if you can't take any one of my hugs anymore? Have you really been that negligent as to not practice your martial arts like you're supposed to? That's really bad you know Sammy. How else are you going to still be able to perform your movements if you have not practiced?"

"Max, stop talking her ear off and give her more breathing room," Anri pretended to chastise him. "Anyways, aren't you going to give you're best friend a hug?"

"Well, of course," Max replied, pretending to be offended. "As if I could ever ignore the presence of the magnificent Annie."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, like I've never heard that line before," Anri said, while grabbing Max's head and giving him a nuggy sandwich.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair," Max said, swatting away Anri's hand. Anri was going to oblige and pull away her hand, when Max grabbed hold of it and held tight. "Oh my god, what delicious candy. Hurry, someone pinch me. I swear I must be dreaming or I've died and gone to heaven."

Anri shrugged. "All right, you asked for it Maxi," she said before she pinched his shoulder, hard.

"Ouch, what did you do that for," Max yelled.

"You told me to," Anri replied, not really caring.

"I didn't really mean it. But whatever, can I take all of them home with me tonight Annie dearest?" Max begged, still on his knees and clutching Anri's hand tight. "I promise I'll bring them all back tomorrow morning. Here, I'll even be generous and let you pick one of them to keep for yourself."

A blood vein started to bulge on Anri's forehead before she gave into the temptation and turned into a feline like demon, similar to how Sunako transforms when she is angry. Anri's perfectly straight hair fizzed out and started to wave as if they had become snakes (think Medusa's hair) with minds of their own, ready to bite anyone who tried to come close. Her canines and claws elongated, becoming several inches longer than Sunako's fangs and fingernails when she's in this mode. Instead of white shining pupils, Anri's eyes turned pitch black, holding within it's depth a very acute killing intent; if looks could kill, one glance into Anri's new eyes would make anyone drop dead in a second. Needless to say, Anri is many times scarier than Sunako and this only proved the boy's worst fears: never make Anri mad, or it would be the last thing you do.

Once she was fully transformed, Anri proceeded hit Max very hard on the top of the head with the closest thing that she could get her hands on, which just happened to be a giant blow up hammer (2). "No you baka!!!" Anri hissed, her voice crescendo-ing with every syllable, as she continued to hit Max with the balloon, making a squeaking sound each time it hit Max's head. "Do you want to go to jail?!?! They're all minors! I'm their legal guardian right now! I'm not gonna let you do something naughty with them or else their parents are going to sue me! I don't have the money to pay off all four of their families!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do anything. Please, just stop hitting me," Max pleaded, crying for the state of his ruined hair. (Doesn't it say a lot about Max that he's more worried about his hair then conserving his brain cells? Hehehehe.) After a few more hits, Anri finally calmed down, returning back to her normal/calm state, and stopped hitting him.

"Oh, my hair! My poor, poor hair," Max continued to weep. Looking up at Anri, he gave her the most pathetic look he could muster. "How could you be so mean Annie-chan? You know my hair is my life! And now it's ruined!"

"Oh, suck it up and be a man," Annie scolded, not moved at all by Max's tears. "You look pathetic. You give a bad name to all mama boys."

"I'm not a mama boy," Max argued indignantly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who is always running back to my mother so she do a favor for me," Annie rebuked.

"I do not," Max said, as he got up and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Do too," Annie replied, taking the same stance.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too time infinity! Ha, so there!"

"Dam it!"

Anri didn't bother give a reply; she just blew Max a raspberry. By this time, everyone had already composed himself or herself and were watching the two carry out the scene. When they saw Anri's response to Max's cursing, they all fell anime style again. One thought went through all of their minds. 'How old are these two?'

"Alright, enough of that. Since I'm the clear winner of this argument," Max blew back a raspberry at Anri for this comment, "let's put that aside and get to introductions. Everyone, this is Ma–"

"Maximilian Y–" Max tried to interrupt before he was elbowed aside by Anri.

"Masao Yamamoto, who regrettably has been my best friend since preschool."

"Hey!"

"Masao-kun has this thing for English names because his mother is half English. He refuses to answer by his Japanese name and will only answer to the name he gave himself, Maximilian, or Max for short."

"A designer of my calibrator cannot afford not to have an English name. How else am I to mingle with the other great designers if they cannot even pronounce my name!"

"Masao isn't hard to pronounce. And the way your name is pronounced has nothing to do with the business. Your success depends on how good your designs are. I mean come on Maxi, Gucci was a weird name too, but people actually know how to pronounce it right because the designer made it big because of the designs created."

"It's the principle of the matter Annie-chan."

Anri sighed before she turned her attention back to the younger people in the room. (That is debatable, considering the way that Max acts. Lol.) "Max also has a tendency to give everyone he comes into contact with an English name that resembles their real name somewhat. As you might have notice, I'm Annie, and Sunako is Sammy, so don't be surprised if Max decides to give you all nicknames too once you are introduced to him."

While the boys and Noi were trying to take this news in, Sunako pouted and sent a death glare towards Max. Sunako didn't really care if she got a nickname, but just the way that Max said her name made her feel as if he was addressing a small cute little bunny. If there was anything Sunako hated being linked to, it's cute.

"Now Max, pay attention, cause I'm only going over this once," Anri began, before she started pointed at each one of them, going form left to right. "You already know Sunako-chan. The grumpy troublemaker one is Kyohei Takano. The toddler is Yukinojo Toyama. Tall, dark and bookworm over there is Takenaga Oda. Orange and pig-headed is Ranmaru Morii. Blondie is Noi Kasahara."

To say the least, the others were not happy with the way that they were introduced. In fact, they felt a little offended by the way that they were introduced.

Anri, noticing the unhappy looks on their faces, tried to explain. "Nothing personal or anything, Max just remembers better is you're being blunt and a little sadistic during introductions."

"Alright, I got it," Max then exclaimed. Everyone, except Anri and Sunako, looked at Max confused.

"Um, what exactly do you have?" Noi asked carefully.

"Why, your names of course," Max responded, and started to point in the same order that Anri had earlier. "You are Kyle, Ian, Taylor, Rick, and Naomi from now on." After finishing his announcement, Max crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head. "Yup, it's all settled. Deleting old names from memory…imputing new names…and save. Procedure complete."

Considering how kind and understanding the author is, everyone did not fall down anime style once again, since they would all surely have a bruise on their behinds then. Therefore, for a suitable reaction, everyone just settled for having humongous sweat drops hanging on their heads. But because of the sheer weight of such a massive sweat drop, everyone fell down on his or her behind anyways. Ok, so maybe the author isn't that nice.

"Maxi," Anri spoke sadly, "sometimes I wonder why I didn't agree with your father when he said that the doctors must have given him a faulty robot instead of his real child."

"Now that's just harsh Annie-chan," Max pouted.

"How else would you describe your personality quirks? Unless you're saying that you are insane," Annie challenged.

"I'm not mentally unstable," Max argued back, "I'm just too advance for anyone else to understand me. People with such juvenile view points don't see my brilliance, and so they describe me in petty ways by saying that I need professional help or that I've been dropped on my head as a child one too many times. If they must label me, I would be preferred to be called eccentric."

"Right," Annie said, too tired to argue this point out with her childish friend. "Continuing on with the introduction, I would suggest that you four boys never be in a room alone with Maxi here, cause he's is a proud homosexual, and he'll try to take advantage of you."

"I wouldn't try to take advantage of them," Max disputed. "I would only educate them about passion, love and ecstasy."

"If you don't want to loose your sanity," Anri went on, as if she didn't hear Max, "you'll stay away from him. You really don't want to know what he can teach you."

"I guess that all explains the designer clothes," Noi said, a little disappointed.

Noi didn't stay down for long though, for she soon began discussing with Max about fashion. Anri in the mean time continued with her lecture to the boys about not being alone with Max by giving them some rather descriptive details about what he could do to them, some involving velvet rope or grape juice; though she would never admit it, Anri was actually kind of enjoying the looks of discuss and fear on the faces of the four boys.

After a few minutes of chattering, Sunako couldn't take it any more and exploded. "Stop talking about nonsense! I know you're here for a reason! Spit it out already! I don't have all day for this!"

Everyone looked at Sunako, before their attention was turned back to Max, awaiting his answer.

Max remained silent for a few seconds, increasing the tension, before taking in a deep breath.

"All right Sammy. If you really want to know now, then I'll tell you. The reason I'm here is because…"

DING DONG

_

* * *

A/N_: Sorry, I couldn't resist leaving another cliffhanger out there. It's just too fun. Hope I didn't overly confuse anyone too much in this chapter. I don't know, sometimes I confuse even myself. Don't be afraid to ask if you don't get anything. It'll only help me, since then I'll try to be clearer next time. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I loved all of your comments. I'm really happy that Anri has been so well received. Maxi will be the last important OC that I add into my story however, so don't be worried that I will incorporate too many characters to remember. I'll put in some other OCs when needed for my stories, but they will be minor or very insignificant, so you won't have to remember about them. if a minor character is brought back later on in the story, I'll leave a comment number next to it so I can refresh your memory in case you forgot. Yeah, so that's my character-babbling thing. Sorry, I'm a little high on caffeine right now.

I'm sorry I didn't post this up sooner. I really wanted to, but I swear that my teachers have all conspired against me this month or something. I think they all talked with one another so that they all had projects, quizzes and tests all within days of each other. Therefore, I have not been able to work on it at all except for like from this afternoon. I would have liked to finish it, but then I had to go and baby-sit. The job wasn't all that bad, it was just time consuming. I really need the money though, since I'm broke because of all the Christmas shopping I had to do. Speaking of Christmas, I haven't read the 10th book yet, but I put that on my wish list, so hopefully someone bought it for me. I'm dying from waiting to read what happens next.

Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, cause I'm really bad at editing my own stuff. So if anyone interested, let me know in a review comment or something, or just e-mail me and let me know.

Alright, long commentary time:

1) Don't you just want to drool over all of those top designers? Well, I wouldn't really know, since I'm not much of a fashion expert, but my fashion-obsessed friend assured me that these designers are to die for. I personally am basing my writing of Noi-chan on how she is portrayed in the manga and on this friend of mine. They just seem to fit. Oh, and totally random, but they're making Wallflower into an anime too! Just thought you wanted to know.

2) If you understand what I meant by giant blow up hammer, than you can skip this. If you didn't understand, then I'll try to explain in a way so that you don't get even more confused. What I referring to were those balloon shaped hammers that you blow up, and sometimes they make a squeaking sound when you hit something with the head of the hammer. You can buy them at a toy store, but you could usually just get them at a fair or carnival or whatever.

Ok, I guess that's all I have to say here. Oh, I remember now. Rough translation of kawaii is cute, and sugoi is awesome. That should be right, but if I'm wrong, or if my spelling is wrong, please let me know. Alright, now is the real end. Ja ne.

_Next Chapter_: My teachers are all meanies and assigned me a bunch of homework to do over break. What's worse is that I was sick recently, so I have work I have to make up too. I'll try to post up a chapter before winter break ends, but no promises. I'm really behind on my other stories (though I kind of think that out of the three stories I'm working on right now I like this one the most, but my CCS story comes a close second, just hard transition), and apparently my mom has plans for me for break. By anyways, I'll set a deadline, so let's make it on January 21st.

_Preview_: Darn that door bell for interrupting. Now Sunako is determined to find out why Max came over.


	5. Chapter 5, Flowers

**A Creature of Twilight**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Wallflower.

_Note_: My first Wallflower story. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me a review so I know what you think.

_Summary_: See Chapter 1

_Story So Far_: Anri has settled right in and Max drops by and causes a scene. But Sunako knows Max, and she knows that he's at the house for some reason…

_First Published_: 01/31/07

_Most Recent Revision_: -

_Number of Times Revised_: 0

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

(1) Too long of a comment, so look for that number at the _A/N_ section for more info

**Chapter 5: Flowers**

* * *

"_All right Sammy. If you really want to know now, then I'll tell you. The reason I'm here is because…"_

_DING DONG_

* * *

_Nakahara Mansion_

"Oh, there's the bell," Max said, and rushed towards the front door to answer whoever was there. The others left in the living room all sweat dropped.

"Hey Maxi-chan, wait a minute," Anri yelled, running out after him.

Having nothing better to do, the other five shrugged their shoulders and ran after the two older adults to see who was at the door. By this time, Sunako had reverted back to her chibi form.

They all arrived in front of the main door at the same time, and Anri shoved Max away so that she could open the door.

Standing outside the door was someone who looked like a delivery boy.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Anri asked in kind voice, showing her pearly whites in a welcoming smile.

The boy blushed and then looked down at his clipboard. "Um, i-is Miss Na-akahara Anri home?" he stuttered.

"This is she," Anri replied.

"Will you sign here please miss?"

"Sure, no problem," Anri stated and took the boy's clipboard and pen and signed her name.

After she returned them to the boy, he went to his car and brought out a beautiful large bouquet of red roses and handed it to Anri.

"Here you go miss," the boy said and left.

"Thank you, have a nice day," Anri answered, and stepped back and closed the door.

"How's it from, Anri-san?" Noi asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Anri said, looking for a tag. After a few seconds of observing her flowers, she found the tag and began to read it.

Everyone else gathered around her to read the note over her shoulder

_Nice to know you're home Wolfie. Here's a rose for every month that I have not seen you. See you around. –H.K._

"Aw, how cute!" Noi exclaimed. "Who is he? Is he your boyfriend? A secret admirer?"

"No…" Anri replied, with a small blush on her face.

"Oh… So he sent you flowers! MUAHAHAHA…(continue the evil laugh for several seconds…)" Max laughed insanely. "HAHAHAHA, owww, my stomach hurts, HAHAHAHA. And he even remembered how long since you two last saw each other. HAHAHAHA. Oh, this is priceless. HAHAHAHA. Now I have to go collect my money from Kagome. HAHAHAHA."

Everyone sweat dropped, seeing Max's antics. Anri was clenching her fist, a blood vein clear on her forehead, and when she finally couldn't take his laughter anymore, she slugged him.

"That's enough Maxi, now shut up!" Anri yelled, before stomping off, going to find a vase to put the roses in. "And don't let me catch you in your chibi form in the house again Sunako-chan. Remember the talk we had this morning!"

Sunako scowled before she reverted back to her natural form. She still remembered the talk she had with her sister this morning, but she had hoped that her sister might have forgotten.

_

* * *

Flashback; Earlier That Morning _

"Imotou-chan, we have to talk," Anri said to Sunako when Sunako came back into her bedroom from the bathroom.

"What is it nee-chan?" Sunako asked curiously after she took a seat next to her sister on the bed.

Anri sighed before she began to speak. "Auntie still wants you to become a young lady Sunako-chan."

"But I don't want to be one," Sunako cut in immediately. "Why can't she just understand that I don't want to be like the creatures of light? I like being in the darkness! I'm a creature of darkness, and I'll always be a creature of darkness!"

"Imotou-chan!" Anri said harshly, anger seeping into her words, as she gripped Sunako's hand very tightly, enough that Sunako felt her hand go numb. "Don't you ever dare say that again! You are not a creature of darkness, nor will I ever allow you to become one!"

Sunako stared at her sister blankly before she gave into her anger. "What do you mean you won't let me be a creature of darkness?" Sunako yelled, standing up quickly and pulling her hand out of her sister's grip. "I thought you would at least understand! I am a creature of darkness. What else would I be? I'm certainly never going to be a creature of light ever again! How could you be so hypocritical as to tell me not to be a creature of darkness when you allow yourself to be one? What kind of a big sister are you? Why won't you support me and accept me for who I am instead of being like everyone else and trying to change me?"

"That's enough Sunako-chan," Anri stated sternly, who followed Sunako's suit and stood up. She gripped Sunako's shoulders and shook her lightly a few times. "I never said that I wouldn't allow you to be in the darkness. I only said that I would not allow you to be a creature of darkness!"

"But that's the same thing!" Sunako argued.

"No, it is not the same thing!" Anri shouted.

This caused Sunako to pause for a few seconds. Anri had never raised her voice at Sunako before. The only time something similar had happened was when Anri had yelled at her for running out onto the streets after a ball. Sunako had not looked at her surroundings and had just chased after the ball, and so she did not see the car that was fast approaching her. Anri had been able to pull her back at the last moment, but Sunako's ball had not been so fortune and had been ran over. After Anri had placed Sunako down safely, she had given Sunako a severe tongue-lashing. Sunako had never forgotten how it was like to see such anger and worry in her nee-chan's eyes, so she had promised to herself that she would never worry her sister again. Now though, Sunako saw that exact same expression in Anri's eyes that she had seen so long ago. So when Anri had finally calmed herself down and pulled Sunako closer to her for a hug, Sunako did not resist Anri.

"It's not the same thing," Anri repeated in a much more subdued tone of voice. The two sisters remained in the embrace for a few seconds in silence, enjoying the comfort the contact gave each of them. Eventually, Anri broke the silence. "You're not a creature of darkness Sunako-chan. You're a creature of twilight, just like me. Please don't ever say that you are a creature of darkness ever again. Promise me that you won't ever say that you are a creature of darkness ever again!"

"I promise," Sunako muttered into Anri's neck, but Anri heard her nonetheless.

"Will you at least try to act more normal to make auntie happy?" Anri asked.

"Alright, I'll try," Sunako gave in.

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean that I'll all of a sudden act like a lady or a creature of light."

"I wouldn't dream of it. All that I ask for is that you reframe from being in your chibi form in the house. You can be in that form as much as you want outside, but you are to be in your natural form around me. Do I make myself clear imotou-chan?"

"Crystal clear," Sunako said, before her stomach growled, signifying to both sisters that it was time to go make breakfast.

"Go out there and sit down with the others to wait for me. I'll cook breakfast this morning," Anri said, trying not to giggle, though she couldn't prevent a small smirk from forming on her face.

"But I want to help you," Sunako said.

"And I said to wait in the dinning room with the others. I'm going to cook today, and I don't want to hear any arguments coming from you regarding that matter."

"Fine, but can I at least stay in my own room while I wait for you to finish cooking?"

"No Sunako-chan. You are going to sit in the living room and try not to kill those boys."

"Argh, I give up," Sunako grumbled before she marched out of the room, heading towards the dining room.

Anri smiled as she looked towards her sister, before her cheerfulness disappeared to be replaced with sadness. "I don't want to lose you to the darkness either. I don't want you to lose your soul, imotou-chan." She remained in the solitude for a few more seconds to compose herself before she stepped out with her cheerful expression, ready to face the challenges that the day would bring.

_

* * *

End Flashback _

Everyone stared after Anri, ignoring Max, who had keeled over into the fetal position and was whimpering in pain and about mean best friends who couldn't take simple jokes.

"Wolfie?" Takenaga asked, but the boys just shrugged their shoulders.

"My sister has an obsession over dark mythical creatures like werewolves and vampires, though she has a very strong affinity for werewolves," Sunako supplied. "When she was still in junior high school, she would disappear from the house every time there was a full moon and return the next morning with what looked like blood dripping down from her mouth and some specks even splattered all over her clothes. She would spend long periods of time devoted to keeping her nails really sharp, almost like they were claws. I always remembered seeing dark red smudges under her nails when she came home from her mini-adventures. I always liked to imagine that she had dried blood stuck underneath her fingernails. People who she had been mad at would disappear for long periods of time after these cycles, for reasons like wild animal attacks. It was really weird, but whenever anyone asked her what she though, she would just laugh it off."

The four boys all gave audible gulps and started to sweat nervously. Noi, though, was totally clueless.

"Really Sunako-chan?" Noi asked. "Anri-san does not really look like that type of person to me. But I guess there is some appeal to werewolves and vampires. They're total male bad-boy hotties!"

Kyohei, Yuki and Ranmaru were giving Noi uneasy looks, while they shot looks of pity towards Takenaga.

Takenaga didn't notice since he was too busy fidgeting uncomfortably. 'Is my Noi-chan really attracted to the bad boy attitude?' he worriedly thought to himself.

Noi was oblivious to the discomfort she had caused with her earlier comment. "Hum, now that I think about it, does that mean that this H.K. person is a bad-boy too? Sunako-chan, do you know who this person is or what he looks like?"

Sunako stared at Noi for a few seconds before answering. "No, he's not a bad boy. Yes, I know who he is."

"Well?" Noi inquired eagerly.

"Well what?"

"What does he look like?!"

By this time, the boys were paying attention to the girls' conversation again and were also eager to learn about the identity and appearance of this mysterious H.K.

"I don't remember."

This caused the boys to fall over anime style while Noi just sweat dropped.

"Come on Sunako-chan, you must remember something," Noi urged.

Sunako thought for a moment before answering. "All that I remember about him is that he is really tall, has weird silver spiky hair and a scar over one of his eyes."

"Well that doesn't really say much about him," Kyohei said.

"Just makes him seem even more mysterious," Ranmaru agreed.

"Whatever," Sunako said, before she started to look around. "Where's Max?"

"Huh? He's right here…" Yuki started but stopped as he too took a look around the room and couldn't find Max anywhere. "Where did he go? I could have sworn that he was right here a second ago."

"Maybe he went to go bug Anri-san again," Takenaga suggested. Agreeing to his deduction, the six teenagers went to search for Anri and Max.

They found Anri and Max in the kitchen. Anri was holding a knife and was cleaning he stems of the roses so that they would last longer in the water. Typical for himself, Max was once again bugging Anri for one reason or another.

"Come on, make the call. Set up a date and then let me know so that I can make your outfit!" Max whined.

"I said no," Anri snapped. "I have enough problems without you adding to it with your outrageous ideas and schemes. Even if we pick a day, you are not going to come."

"But I have to come!" Max shot back, outraged. "How else am I going to see the reaction people have to my designs?"

"Then go call one of your models," Anri retorted.

"But Annie-chan!"

"No means no, now go bug someone else like Sunako-chan or something."

"That's a great idea!"

"If you so much as lay a pin on me, and I'll make sure that your doll collection disappears forever," Sunako threatened.

Being unaware that the others had also entered the kitchen, Max jumped at hearing Sunako's voice. Max laughed nervously before he turned around to face and angry Sunako.

"Sammy-chan."

"Don't Sammy-chan me Max. Now explain why you really are here right now, and no more tip toeing around the truth. I want to know now!" Sunako commanded.

"Well, you see…" Max began before his cell phone ringing interrupted him. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it on. "Moshi, moshi. Maximilian here," Max uttered into his cell phone. "No! Wait for me, I'll be there in seven minutes. Ja ne," Max said before he hung up his cell phone. "I have to go. There's a big sale on my favorite brand of hair care products. I'll see you all later," Max told them before he rushed out of the house.

"Wait!" Sunako yelled after him, but it was no use. Everyone could already hear tires squeaking and see the dust that Max had left in his car's wait.

"That's good old Maxi for you," Anri whispered before she giggled at Sunako's unbelieving expression. "Come, come; forget about Maxi. Let's go shopping. There's a lot that we need to buy."

"Can I come with you?" Noi asked enthusiastically. Her eyes had immediately lit up after she heard Anri said the magical word, shopping.

"Of course. It'll be a lot of fun," Anri replied, as she ushered Sunako to go change. "And you four are coming along with us," Anri addressed towards the boys.

"What?! But why?" Kyohei complained.

"Because we have to have someone carry our bags for us smart one," Anri answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the whole world.

The boys groaned. Today was turning into a very bad day. Not only did they have to deal with a new housemate and her weird friend, but also now they had to endure hours of torture also known as following girls on their shopping excavates. Yes, today was not a good day.

_

* * *

A/N_: Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I know I promised to update it like two weeks ago or something like that, but when I had set up my deadline, I hadn't realized that it was the same week as my finals, so I didn't have any time to write as I was studying for finals. But as soon as I was done with all of my tests and what not, I worked on this. So I hope you all forgive me and ignore any mistakes I might have made since I rushed this chapter. 

To ShadeSpirit, thanks for agreeing to be my beta reader, but sorry for not giving this to you first to read over. I wanted to be able to post this up before January ended, so I just posted it up now. If you could, I would love it if you could just read it over and edit it later for when I decide to revise this chapter, which I will probably do soon since I don't think I did a very good job with this chapter.

To Kurama'sFoxyMiko, I'll integrate the idea for you challenge in slowly. Please just give me some time to get to that part.

To Conquistador Imp, no I did not mean for European royalty to mean no chin. I'll explain it more in my next chapter, since I'm pushing to post this up as fast as I can.

To LoveBeyond, don't worry, I don't take any offense to the witch comment. Sorry for the cliffy, but I just couldn't resist myself.

To Sarah, thank you for the information and for your thoughtfulness. It was most probably just a coincidence and I've talked about it with the other author. But thank you again for being so nice as to let me know. I really appreciated it.

To kiki, sorry for keeping you waiting. I know that I said I'd update on the 21st, but I'm sorry.

To everyone else, I'm glad that you are enjoying my story, and I'm happy that people like both Anri and Max.

_Next Chapter_: I don't want to risk getting people upset with me by setting a specific date. Just know that I'll update sometime before February ends.

_Preview_: The shopping trip!


End file.
